The purpose of the study is to determine whether apolipoprotein B-100 of intestinal origin is present in plasma of hyperlipidemic patients after a fat-containing meal. The association of retinyl palmitate with apo B-100 triglyceride-rich lipoprotein subfraction hypothesized to be of intestinal origin will be determined.